Pony's Creed: Chapter 8; Downfall of the Templars
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Pony's Creed: Chapter 7; Answers Next: Pony's Creed: Chapter 9; Ending a Relationship Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chpater 8 Downfall of the Templars ... Octavia and the others were ready. Luna gave Octavia a pheonix feather for after killing Verdanze. It was her time to do what is right. For Equestria. Octavia and the assassins that were assigned to go with her, had boarded the train to Canterlot immediately. They decided to rest on the way. Octavia was a little weary of being on a train after last time, but there was no time for that. Twister had volunteered to go earlier, but Octavia persuaded her to stay, as she did not want to lose her as well. They tried their best to not get noticed. Luna said that Templar knights, as well as assassins were forbidden to be in Canterlot, as Princess Celestia did not trust either of them, even though she knew that Luna was the leader of the assassins. That meant Octavia couldn't afford to let the Canterlot gaurds see them with their robes. Finally, they got to the Canterlot Gardens, and struggled passed security. They wouldn't be able to kill any of the Canterlot Gaurds, so they kept to the shadows as best they could. Finally, they found the statue that the Templar spoke of, and pushed it open by hoof. Underneathe was a staircase, so they put on their robes, and went down. They had to kill several armed Templars to find Vinyl, but eventually, they found her. She was sitting in a wooden chair, her horn still chopped off, her coat bloodied and bruised, and strands of her mane pulled out of her head. Octavia could see that she had been crying. Her coat was stained with blood and tears. The assassins rushed over to her. Octavia:" Vinyl!" Vinyl Scratched noticed Octavia coming to rescue her. Vinyl:" STOP! IT'S A TRAP, OCTAVIA!" Suddenly, Octavia tripped over a wire, and a cage fell down on top of them. Verdanze:" Hah! I knew you assassins were too foolish." Octavia:" Let her go!" Verdanze grinned. Verdanze:" You mean this little one here? Look at her. You'd do a lot better with her outta the way, now wouldn't ya?" Lyra:" Get us out of here, Verdanze! We won't let you disturb the peace in Equestria any longer!" Verdanze:" Oh, you don't understand. I'm trying to bring peace to Equestria." Octavia:" And you murder innocence just to do so?" Verdanze:" Hey now, there is no innocent. There is only lies. What was that little saying your kind always went by? Nothing is true... Everything is permitted?" Octavia:" Stop! That's no excuse!" Verdanze:" Oh, is that right? Look at us. You and I are the same." Octavia:" Huh... you know I once thought the same thing. But if we are the same, then tell me this. Why do you fight to rule Equestria? Hmm? What is an innocent life to you? Taxes? Weaklings to push around? Or maybe you want them for something more... to help you find your precious artifacts. Perhaps, a certain apple?" The griffin eyed her wearily. Verdanze:" How did you know about..." Octavia:" Believe me it would take three whole pages of a book to tell you. My point is, our cause is more noble because we are protecting ponies, not using them." Verdanze:" Doesn't matter now. You have no say in this situation." He smiled evily. Verdanze:" Your mother has died, one of your friends, wounded for life, and now... I will make you watch as I take away everything you hold dear." Octavia:" No!" Verdanze raised his eagle claw to kill Vinyl Scratch, when Octavia blurted out "COWARD!" The griffin turned his head slowly. Verdanze:" What did you say?" Octavia:" Only a coward would kill an unarmed pony to weaken an armed one's morale. Show me your real strength. Fight me, and me alone!" Lyra:" Octavia..." Octavia:" I have to... he's made it personal." Lyra nodded. Verdanze:" I will not be looked down on as a frightened chick! Unicorn! Release them at once!" Unicorn Templar:" A-are you sure sir? You could just..." Verdanze:" I said do it!" The unicorn Templar did as was told, and the Templars and assassins all backed away from Octavia and Verdanze. Octavia ran at Verdanze, and leapt to kill him, but he grabbed her by the neck, and threw her to the ground. Verdanze came at her with his eagle talons, and slashed at her hide, causing her to bleed, Octavia screaming in pain. Octavia recovered, and bucked the griffin in the knee cap, distracting him so she can send another buck to his face. She then leapt at him with her sword in hoof, and he took out his own sword to block it. They clashed swords a few times before Octavia was able knock Verdanze's sword from his talons. He kicked the earth pony across the room, sending her rolling on the floor. He then came at her with his eagle talons again, but she was quick to pull out her crossbow, and fire directly into his left eye. He screamed as he collapsed, bring his claws to his head. Verdanze:" You... haven't one the war... the Templars... will always... be." Octavia:" Perhaps... but so will the assassins." Verdanze:" That... remains to be seen... now do it. End me here, and now." Octavia closed her eyes, then opened them to look into his one good eye. Octavia:" No." Verdanze:" What!?" Octavia:" I'm done killing. Instead, I'll let Vinyl deal with you. I hope you suffer." Octavia freed Vinyl, and gave her the phoenix feather. Vinyl still had tears left. Vinyl:" I'm going to murder you." Vinyl picked up the griffin's sword in her levitation, and began stabbing him again and again. Vinyl:" This is for mother!" Stab. Vinyl:" This is for my horn!" Stab. Vinyl:" This is for luring my sister into a trap!" Stab. Vinyl:" This is for my torture!" Vinyl:" This is for Skystiker!" Stab. Vinyl:" This is for our fallen members!" Stab. Vinyl:" And this one's a message to the Templars!" Stab, stab, stab, stab. Eventually, enough was enough, and Octavia pulled her away from the dead griffin's body. Vinyl hugged Octavia, and cried on her shoulder. Octavia knew that things have happened in here. Vinyl was trembling, not afraid to let her tears show. But she knew Octavia was there for her, and so, they all went back to Ponyville, safe and sound. ... Luna:" I am truely sorry for the loss of your horn, miss Scratch." Vinyl:" I'm more worried about what I lost inside of me. I went all rage, and I'm pretty sure I put enough holes in him to turn him to cheese." Luna:" I really am sorry miss Scratch. I do hope this doesn't make you want to leave." Vinyl:" No. I couldn't ever leave the Ponyhoof. Octavia though... she said she was done with killing. I think she was serious." Luna:" She has talked to me about it, yes. I'm pretty sure she wants nothing more than to live a peaceful life with her lover. However, I am glad we still have you with us, miss Scratch." Vinyl smirked. Vinyl:" Don't count on me leaving until I'm about 60-70 years old." Luna laughed out loud, stirring everypony's attention towars her. ... Octavia had folded hp her robes, and put them in a special place, along with her sword. She decided to continue using the hidden blade, though, just in case herself, or one of her friends was mugged by some stranger. But she would have to wear something over it. She decided she would buy herself something with sleeves later, most probably at Carousel Boutique. Though she was certain the day would come when she would have to put on her robes again, today was not that day. Until then, she swore she wouldn't kill unless absolutely necessary. ... 4 months later... Twilight was making some adjustments to the Animus. She heard the door open, and she saw a tan unicorn stallion, with a lab coat, yellow mane, and what looked like some sort of company logo for a cutie mark, walking into the room. His logo cutie mark was a strangely shaped "A". Twilight grinned at the pony who suddenly walked in. Twilight:" Mr. Shrouder, was it!? It's nice to finally meet you in person!" The stallion smiled. Shrouder:" Likewise. Now, I believe we came about the machine." Twilight nodded. Twilight:" The Animus, yes. You see, I can't give you this one. I use it for my own personal reasons. But I can build you another. However, it may take a while." Shrouder's smile didn't dissapear. Shrouder:" Time isn't a problem, miss Sparkle. Now to speak a price..." Twilight:" Oh... I really don't need the money. I told you in my letter." Shrouder:" Oh, but I insist. A piece of... delicate, magical technology, shouldn't go unpaid for. I was thinking... maybe 25K bits for three of these machines?" Twilight stared for a while. Twilight:" Th-that sound like robbery! And for three you say?" Shrouder:" Miss Sparkle. Our company Absergo, seeks to reach great heights in science. And with your tech, we can do just that." Twilight:" I don't know... maybe we can settle for at least 10k?" Shrouder frowned, but sighed. Shrouder:" If you insist. But I insist on paying for each and every one of them." Twilight:" Alright then. I'm really glad I get to help out in the name of science." Shrouder's smile returned. Shrouder:" Yes... science. Well then, I'll be off. I promise, you will be paid in advance for each Animus you bring us." Twilight:" Okay then. Thank you for coming mister Shrouder." Shrouder closed the door behind him, then held up a strage mirror, with two red eyes staring out at him. Shrouder:" Do not fret my king. You'll have your revenge soon enough, I promise." His mouth curled in a grin. Shrouder:" Soon, all of Equestria will witness your power, and the Templars shall rule over this holy land! Ahahahahahahahaha!" TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)